


Fishing & Flowers

by faithseed



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M, Flower Crowns, Fluff, i love my sweet boy he does nothing wrong ever, if yall dont read this ill be so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: After growing attached to Kieran Duffy, you sneak him out of camp to go fishing.





	Fishing & Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> based off my own post that says;
> 
> ok but imagine: kieran duffy…. smiling and wearing a flower crown….

Kieran Duffy was a gentle soul who was just trying to survive in a harsh world. He had kept to himself in Horseshoe Overlook after he was free to walk among the camp and still when they moved to Clemens Point. He tended to the horses and cleaned up after the gang, helping where help was needed and never complaining once. 

And despite all that, he was still teased and hated. Sadie threatens to kill him constantly, Bill held him down while holding hot gilding tongs, and Arthur continues to call him an O’Driscoll and question his loyalty. You didn’t blame the latter, understanding that trust isn’t something easy to come by, but it still infuriated you. 

“Kieran, what are you doing?” 

The man jumped from his seat, cheeks turning red as he look at you. He smiled lightly and seemed to forget how to talk. Your brow raised as you watched him stutter over his words and turn more and more flustered with each syllable. 

Finally he stopped and said, “I’m fine.” 

You laughed softly and felt a tug at your heart, shaking your head. “No, not- I’m glad you’re well, but I asked  _ what _ you were doing.” 

“Oh, right! I was thinking of goin' fishing. I asked around, but no one wants to go with me. It’s fine, I suppose it was always gonna to be like this.” He sighed, picking up the pole he dropped. 

Your smile vanished now as you watched his dejected expression and the way his shoulders drooped. Glancing around camp for a moment, you held out your hand and watched him with gentle eyes. “Come with me.” 

He hesitated with a fearful look, eyes darting around nervously. Then he took your hand, sweaty palm against your dry one, and allowed you to pull him away. The two of you snuck out of camp, into the trees and out of sight. You didn’t go far, knowing full well Dutch would reprimand you for this, but you went far enough for peace and quiet. 

Out of the trees and down by the water bank, you stopped and let go of his hand, unaware of just how red his cheeks were now. “This should be good, right?”

“It-It’s perfect.” He stuttered, clearing his throat and walking towards the waters edge. Then he stopped and turned around as if he just realized something important. “Oh, you don’t have a pole!”

A small laugh escaped you and you shook your head, sitting down in the grass near a patch of flowers. “No, I’m not good at fishing. I’ll just keep you company.” 

Kieran nodded slowly and then turned back to the water, casting his line and waiting. He started to become more comfortable talking with you the more he tried and you always answered happily with a smile. You’d cheer him on when he got a catch and hum a song quietly when he was busy concentrating. 

You took to weaving flowers together, just as Tilly had taught you, bending and twisting the stems over and under one another. There were pink flowers and white flowers and just a couple of them were yellow. You would occasionally look up at Kieran and grin when he showed you a big catch. 

Once he had had his fill of fishing, he sat down next to you, watching your hands carefully tie the stems together. “You know, you’re the only one who’s been nothin’ but kind to me.”

Looking up, you felt the corner of your mouth pull up. With a shrug, you glanced back at the flowers. “I don’t see why I shouldn’t. No sense on being mean to you when I haven’t got a reason.” You sighed softly and held up the makeshift flower crown. “The others, they’ve got their reasons. The O’Driscolls have done a lot of bad.” 

“I ain’t an O’Driscoll though.” He cried out and frowned. 

You smiled weakly. “I know. I know that.” Your voice had gone softer, eyes gentler as you stared at him. “But they just want to protect themselves, please understand that. Give them time.”

Kieran nodded and sighed lightly. “I understand.” 

To lighten the mood, you turned on your knees to face him and took the hat off his head. His brows furrowed in confusion but you just smiled as you placed the flower crown there instead. “There. Those colors suit you well.” 

He stared at you with wide eyes before he gave you such a soft and bright smile. The kind were his teeth showed and his eyes closed with warm red cheeks. A genuine smile that filled your heart to the brim with joy. Kieran reached up and lightly touched the flowers feeling the soft petals. 

“Why, thank you, Y/N.”

Suddenly a loud whistle echoed through the trees and the two of you jumped. You could hear your names being called and you huffed. “Well, I guess that means it’s time to head back.”

Standing and brushing the remaining flowers and stems off your clothes, you took his hand and led him back down the trail. Right at the edge of camp stood Karen and Arthur, both holding curious looks. You just grinned and stopped before them with Kieran right behind you. 

“Now, where did the two of you run off to?” Arthur mused, a small smile peeking from underneath his facial hair. 

Rolling your eyes lightly, you tilted your head. “Fishing. Why? Did you need something?” 

Karen laughed while Arthur just shook his head and rubbed his jaw. “No, was just wondering. And what the hell is on your head, Kieran?”

“Um- it’s flowers- uh- sir.” 

Hurrying to escape anymore questions from your friends, you took Kieran’s hand again and started pulling him away. “Well, we should get goin’. Got a lot of fish to cook.”

As night began to fall, you sat up with Kieran cooking fish over the fire while stealing glances and sharing easy smiles. Sneaking out of camp without your friends knowing was well worth seeing the gentle and adoring side of Kieran Duffy.


End file.
